Hapurubokka
Hapurubokka is a desert Leviathan that first appears in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. They are capable of burrowing into the sand and of disguising themselves as sand dunes to ambush hunters. It shows superficial similarities to Gobul, and may be closely related. It can swim in the sand just like Piscine Wyverns. They are seen preying on Rhenoplos, using their powerful jaws to crush their shells. They harbor a weak spot within their mouths that hunters can reach. Attacks demonstrated include sand spewing, charging and a leaping bite. It has the ability to use a "Wind Tunnel" attack by means of a specialised organ that expels sand and debris swallowed along with its prey. The Hapurubokka can move while using this attack, in a manner similar to high-rank Gravios. The "Wind Tunnel" causes Waterblight. It can also expel a large sand cloud from the gills on the back of its head. If Hapurubokka is staggered while it is submerged, it will be trapped similar to the effect of a sonic bomb on Diablos. During this state, you can pull it out of the ground, causing him to flip over like Gobul when it is fished out. After this, Hapurubokka will use a spinning attack on the hunter and break out of the ground. While enraged, the Hapurubokka will huff sand from its nose. Hapuburokka will devour bombs placed along its movement trail. Once it swallows the said bomb, it will be stunned by the bomb when it explodes inside the monster. While staggered, it can be fished out to give more time to attack. Failure to pull it out from the ground after a certain peroid of time will allow it to spin, striking nearby hunters and doing considerable damage in the process. To regain stamina, it kills a Rhenoplos and eats it. When it limps to run away from the hunter, it limps awkwardly but does not come up to surface of the sand. It will go to sleep by lying on its side and will recover its health like all monsters. Notes *Forelegs, gills and uvula can be broken. *Hapurubokka is one of the few large monsters whose tail cannot be severed. *Breaking the forelegs will make Hapurubokka fall and give an opening for hunters to attack it. *Pitfall Traps do not work on Hapurubokka. *Hapurubokka will eat Rhenoplos to recover Stamina. *Its gills, or what looks like its gills, are extended outwards when it is low on stamina. *When out of stamina, the Hapurubokka will not be able to produce its "Wind Tunnel" attack. *Startling Hapurubokka with a Sonic Bomb while it is performing its Wind Tunnel will leave it stunned and with its greatest weak spot, its uvula, exposed. *Hapurubokka is weakest to Ice, followed by Thunder, then Water. *When Hapurubokka is underground and produces a sand geyser, hunters can throw a Sonic Bomb after the second geyser and, instead of coming up under the hunter, it will come up where the Sonic Bomb was thrown. This is mainly used as a distraction and gives hunters an opening to attack it. *If it is struck by a powerful enough blow while it is under a layer of sand apparently napping when first sighted, it will go into a state of shock, similar to when it is startled with a Sonic Bomb. *If it swallows a certain number of Large Barrel Bombs, it will huff black smoke from the mouth for the rest of the battle, even when it dies. *Press circle when Hapurubokka is in shock mode and press buttons to fish it out. This gives hunters an opportunity to attack its belly, which is also one of its weak spots. *Hapurubokka has an action icon specifically made for "fishing" it out of the sand. *In a downloadable Quest players fight a giant Hapurubokka with buffed up stats. *Hapurubokka can be recognized when swimming in the sand by a distinctive geyser it shoots out. *Hapurubokka will camouflage itself as one of the sand hills in area 9. The only difference is, it puffs out white smoke while camouflaged so players can tell which one is the Hapurubokka. Category:Monsters Category:Leviathans Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd